


那天晚上我就不该出门

by comkun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A SWEET LOVE STORY?, Bottom Erwin Smith, M/M, ooc yes i mean it's me, they met when they were young
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comkun/pseuds/comkun
Summary: 地下街混混Levi/调查兵团普通士兵Erwin Smith【年轻时在地下城的初遇，只有Erwin用了真名字】
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	那天晚上我就不该出门

**Author's Note:**

> *还没写到明确箭头指向，但确实是兵x团  
> 疲软了需要看甜甜的恋爱。听着毒娃的恋爱歌曲起的念头。  
> *年龄货币胸针啥的都是我胡诹的不要考据放过我。  
> *我希望年轻的兵团都比现在更开朗一点。  
> *妈的我以为我能写到谈恋爱结果是真·初遇

“如果你是担心孩子的话，” Mike端着餐盘走过来坐在他对面，不等Erwin反应自顾自的继续说， “你为什么不试试男人呢？”

这话虽然听上去好像逻辑没什么问题，但还是害Erwin咳了足足两分钟，一小块炖土豆不上不下地卡在嗓子里，他捂着脖子边咳边用难以置信的眼神瞪Mike。可后者好像完全没受到他的影响，不紧不慢的往嘴里送了一口炒菜，“虽然你下定决心不想组成家庭，但你总不能一直一个人吧。我是说，” 他一脸“你懂的”的表情冲Erwin做了个鬼脸，“酒馆一直都是猎艳的好去处。如果你愿意多花一两枚金币——”

“嘿！”  
Erwin打断了他，两条引人注目的眉毛蹙在一起，脸上写着明显的不赞同。Mike急忙摆着手解释道， “你在想什么呀我说的是地下城，地面上早就不让搞这些生意啦！” 说到这儿他突然停下，神秘兮兮的左看看右看看然后压低声音说，“但我听说啊，半夜经常有马车载着地下街的妓子们到贵族老爷太太们的府上呢。”

他嘿嘿地笑了起来，但看Erwin并不理他，不高兴的撇撇嘴低头吃他的午饭去了，用叉子大力插在炖土豆上向Erwin表达自己的不满。

17岁的Erwin Smith是个刚刚加入调查兵团没多久的新兵蛋子，上个月参与了人生中第一次壁外探险，第一次亲眼见到巨人袭击人类，目睹同伴被撅成两截儿，血像雨点一样哗啦啦淋下来，在草地里汇成一片红色的、冒着热气的水洼。他幸运地活了下来，带着满身满脸的血，但那都不是Erwin的，他甚至没怎么受伤。同期报名参加调查兵团的同班同学里，只有Mike幸存，其他班的人Erwin还不是很熟。  
即使心里有所准备，身临其境的第一手冲击还是带给了Erwin不小的打击，人类面对巨人不堪一击，这句话就像一块石子，嵌进他的身体关节，一举一动都带着细微的钝痛。

想起他的第一次壁外探险，Erwin胃里有点儿不舒服，连带着今天的炖土豆都不香了，但他不想浪费粮食，逼着自己一口一口把剩下那点儿吃完，然后率先站起来，拍拍Mike的肩告诉他自己先回去了。Mike连忙拽住他，附在他耳边小声说，  
“我们今晚跟89班的人一起约着去地下街找乐子。哎哎你先别走！只是去酒吧！地面上的果酒味道太淡了，地下城有更烈的真家伙！”  
Erwin脚下顿了顿，并没有给出答复，等他走出七八步后Mike在身后冲他喊， “十点半！你随便！”

Erwin跟守墙的士兵打了个招呼，乘坐升降平台踏上了玛丽亚之墙，这里的风比地面上更劲，呼呼地一股脑儿灌进衣袖里猎猎作响，好像一抬胳膊就能顺着风飞起来。他站在城墙边缘短暂的向下看了看就立刻收回了目光，他从老人们那里听说过，以前经常有守墙的士兵往下看着看着就失了魂一般跳了下去，好像那下面有什么蛊惑人心的怪物，勾着人忍不住想要纵身一跃到下面一探究竟。他们在下坠的时候找到他们想找的东西了吗？是自由吗？  
Erwin也想要自由，但他更想在活着的时候品尝自由的滋味。他眯起眼睛向天边远眺，入目是无边无际的青青草地，被风吹着荡起绿波，偶尔点缀几幢聚在一起的农舍，已经废弃了，不可能有人类活在离墙那么远的地方。被冷风一吹，Erwin感觉自己好多了，没事儿的时候他最喜欢上到这上面吹风，风里有自由的味道。

可能是下午在城墙上“沐浴自由”让Erwin大脑有点儿飘，晚十点半，他跟Mike躲过在驻地里巡逻的士兵，与其他三个同样裹着斗篷蒙住脸的89班士兵汇合。他板着脸跟在Mike后面，听他们小声确认今晚的作战计划，核心内容围绕着 “小声点儿” “要隐蔽”以及“别被人发现”。Erwin第二十八次在心里叹气，心说我现在后悔还来得及吗。

可能傻人有傻福吧，他们五人居然顺利的一路潜到了地下城楼梯入口。Erwin震惊于驻守兵团的玩忽职守和懒散怠慢，一路过来只碰到了三个醉酒靠在墙边儿打瞌睡的普通士兵。Mike看他一直皱着眉头，用胳膊肘戳戳他，“嘿放轻松眉毛，我们是来找乐子的不是来巡逻的。”

下到楼梯底端的时候他们遇到了拦路收费的地下街地头蛇，简易的路障另一头，是一扇黑乎乎的铁门，锈迹斑斑看不出本来的颜色。他们老老实实交了人头费，但都没摘下兜帽，把脸隐匿在阴影里。为首一个面目凶恶的秃头大汉上上下下扫了两眼身形高大的Mike和Erwin，没怎么多问让他们通过了。

Erwin并不是第一次来地下城，他小时候父亲带他来过一次，那时他们正好讲到历史上人类在与巨人的抗争中作出的让步与牺牲。小Erwin牵着父亲的手，一步步走下长长的楼梯，在暗无天日的地下城见识了人类对同胞的残忍。衣不蔽体的妇女们畏缩地挤在路边，看到陌生人靠近会带着希冀解开上衣露出干瘪的乳房。有人躺在安静幽深的巷子里，不知是死是活。路上游荡的活人看神情也像是已经死了，只剩一副空壳子。  
一群瘦骨嶙峋的孩子跑过马路，其中一个在路过他们时绊了一跤正好跌在小Erwin面前。他伸出手把对方拉起来才发现那居然是个男孩儿，只是头发太长了身材也瘦瘦小小的乍一眼看以为是个3、4岁的小姑娘。父亲并没有阻止他，站在原地看着他蹲在地上查看那孩子磕红的膝盖。  
这是小Erwin在地下街上到的第一课，有的人需要的可能并不是你的善意。他被那孩子一把推倒在地，被抢走了别在外套上的胸针。那是母亲送他的生日礼物，胸针上嵌着一块稀有的蓝色矿石，跟Erwin的眼睛是一样的颜色。

父亲去世后就再没人带Erwin来过地下城。许多年过去了，这里看上去与以前也不大一样了。走私和黑市的兴起给这座死城带来了活力，但凝滞的空气里也增添了一丝危险和血的味道。Erwin跟着其他人沿着地下城窄窄的街道七拐八拐，看到好几辆形迹可疑的马车，货箱被油布盖着，Erwin发誓他明明看到那箱子上印着ODM几个字样。

走了能有二十几分钟，他们停在了一处简陋低矮的棚屋前，用破木板加封的外墙中间是一扇看起来摇摇欲坠的栅栏门，但Erwin仔细一看，发现木头缝隙里居然还有一扇带小窗的铁门。  
89班一个叫Paul的男生驾轻就熟的拉开木栅栏，敲响那扇铁门，小窗被从里面拉开了，一双浑浊的黄眼睛出现在阴影里， “一人3块金币” 。他们纷纷从斗篷里掏出准备好的 “娱乐经费” ，由Paul统一递进那扇小窗。里面沉默了片刻，咔的一声门闩被拉开了，那人粗声粗气的警告了一句 “要守规矩” 。

Erwin带着询问看向Mike，后者给了他一个到里面再说的眼神。

铁门背后是一条蜿蜒着向下通往未知地带的楼梯，黑洞洞的没有灯看着有点瘆人。Erwin看看他身边的伙伴，大家藏在兜帽后的眼睛放着兴奋的光。

他们鱼贯而入。  
楼梯并不长，拐过弯眼睛还没适应黑暗就立刻看到了火光。展露在眼前的是年轻的Erwin Smith从没见过的荒诞混乱景象。

地面上也有酒馆，但都带着家庭经营式的传统和温馨，就算有醉醺醺的客人在角落里发酒疯，也会被温柔体贴的卖酒娘送到阁楼清醒清醒。遇到再严重一点的情况，在街角游荡的驻守卫兵会姗姗来迟，但真正的打架斗殴流血事件很少发生。

这时，一个被打碎的空酒瓶骨碌碌滚到Erwin脚边，边缘沾着可疑的深红色污渍。没有人在真正的喝酒，男人们举着杯子高声叫骂，站在桌子上把对方往死里揍，有人烂泥一样抱着桌腿趴在肮脏的木地板上，还有人在嚎啕大哭，眼泪顺着通红的脸颊流进灰扑扑的胡子里。还好没有女人。

Erwin僵硬着四肢缓了好久才想起来向Mike怒目而视，然后发现他的好友竟然也是一副目瞪口呆的模样。他环顾四周，89班那三个男生已经不见了踪迹，Erwin第无数次在今晚叹气。

“眉，眉毛，我之前去的黑市酒馆可不是这个样子的，我我也不知道……对不起！！”  
Mike虽然爱玩了点，但毕竟也是个生长在传统农户家的男孩儿，骨子里对这个世界充满着单纯稚嫩的念头。Erwin自认对他还是比较了解的，虽然 “不如试试找男人” 的话可能是认真的，但这次Mike也许真的只是想带他来尝尝地下城“真正的烈酒”。

那三个金币算是用来买经验教训了。

Erwin拽着结结巴巴冲他解释的Mike顺着楼梯往回走，两个人再一次穿过铁门时听到了守门人不怀好意的讥笑。他们站在地下城脏乱的街道上相视无言，两个人心情都不怎么好。  
“我不是生你的气，Mike。” Erwin不知道怎么安慰他的朋友，Mike比他想象的还要沮丧，两道细细的眉毛耷拉在眼睛上，嘴巴也不开心的撇着。Erwin主动提出既然已经出来了，不如就再转转，他们甚至可以去找一家Mike想带他去的 “真正的酒馆” 。但Mike听完整个人变得更不好了，他哭丧着脸向Erwin解释楼梯的使用费和酒吧入场费几乎花光了他的所有预算，现在他兜里就只剩两枚金币，进不起第二家酒馆了。Erwin有点尴尬，其实他手头也不宽裕。最后两人没法，只好决定原路返回。结果在接近楼梯的时候，出现了变故。

Erwin花了几秒钟才反应过来自己看到了什么。  
那是一枚尘封在记忆中的胸针。  
蓝色的矿石在地下城昏暗的色调下显眼极了。  
它曾经属于Erwin。  
此刻佩戴它的人有一双迷雾般的浅灰色眸子。

“Mike，你先回去。我有事情要确认一下。”  
他丢下他疑惑不解的友人，追着那双灰眼睛跑进了地下城错综复杂的小巷里。

Erwin没有贸然上前，谨慎地坠在离那人十多米的距离暗暗观察，他目测有一米六左右，是个黑发的年轻男子，步伐很轻且快，白色男士衬衫的下摆掖进黑色长裤，看得出是在地下城生活得比较好的那类人。  
他一边想着怎么开口比较好，一边跟在那人身后拐进了一条岔路。他刚转过墙角就心中一惊，那个小个子已经不见了踪影，面前是条死胡同。下一秒，Erwin额角的冷汗流了下来，一个尖锐的物体顶上了他的后腰。天啊他身手真快。

“你想要什么？”  
一个阴沉嘶哑的声音从他背后传来。  
“我没有恶意。请不要——”  
“我知道。” 那个声音打断了他，又问了一遍，  
“你想要什么。”

Erwin讲了实话， “我能看看你的胸针吗？”  
对方沉默了两秒钟，可能这个答案出乎他的意料。于是Erwin又急急地补了一句，  
“我真的只是想看看，我会还给你的。”

一只手灵活的摸进了Erwin的斗篷，顺着他的腰轻轻掠过裤子前后的口袋，又一路向上去检查他的衬衫，最后从Erwin的上衣内袋里掏出了一个小小的钱袋。Erwin有点儿后怕，来地下城居然没带个防身的武器，他果然还是太天真了。但也正因为他的疏忽，此时才能幸运的逃过一劫。

他听到背后的人把他的钱袋倒了过来，片刻后，抵在腰上的压力消失了，Erwin转过来，看到了一张小巧的巴掌脸，尖瘦的下巴磕，还有那双灰色的眼睛。他皱着眉头取下那枚蓝色的胸针，递给了Erwin，嘴里警告道，“一定要还给我。”

Erwin把别针小心翼翼捏在手指间，在银质的底座上看到了E.S.两个字样。错不了的，这就是他小时候在地下城被人抢走的那枚胸针。他把胸针举高想在阳光下仔细瞧瞧那枚矿石，但后知后觉的反应过来这里是地下城，看不到太阳。就算如此，他依然看得出，这么多年过去了，它被人保存的很好。Erwin吐出一口气，履行诺言把胸针还给了那个小个子男人。他一直冷冷的盯着Erwin的一举一动，见到Erwin真的把胸针还回来，挑起一边眉毛，

“你不打算把它要回去？”  
Erwin没想到他会这样问，来了兴趣，  
“你知道这是我的？”

那人抱起手臂往旁边站了一步，无所谓的说，  
“十年前我抢了一个地面上来的小孩，那是你吧？”

等等，十年前？Erwin怀疑的多看了他两眼，他记得当初那个孩子看起来最多也就3、4岁，眼前这人虽然个子小但至少也——啊，可能是因为营养不良。

可能是他眼里的惋惜有点过于明显，对方突然一把抢过了他手里的胸针。  
哎，刚才还说不要来着，这性格真怪。

“我叫Erwin Smith。是调查兵团的新兵。”  
Erwin报上了自己的名字，他想试着与这个看起来过分警惕的小个子交个朋友，不知道为什么Erwin觉得他不像个坏人。  
对方冷漠的脸上有了一丝裂缝，可能也是没想到Erwin会突然来这一招，他把胸针攥在手里，打定主意不论Erwin说什么都不会再还给他。

“我可以知道你的名字吗？”  
Erwin问得一脸真诚，蓝眼睛里放着光。  
“Louis”  
Levi在心里狂笑，他今天这是遇上了个什么千年难遇的大傻子。

“大傻子” Erwin非常开心，他不但意外发现了母亲的遗物，还交到了一个新朋友，而且这个新朋友身手还意外的好。好学的Erwin立刻向他的新朋友讨教，但对方打量了一下他高高大大的身形，委婉的表示他太大只了，就算学会了也发挥不出一半的效果。Erwin遗憾的耷下了肩膀，但他很快又振作起来，提出了更多的问题，  
地下城顶部的发光矿石是什么？  
作物可以在地底存活吗？  
楼梯就只有那一座吗？都被什么人掌控？  
地底的人要怎样才可以去地面生活？  
Louis你去过地面吗？

Levi觉得他有趣，于是耐着性子回答他的问题，真假掺半，有所保留。  
我也不知道那是什么。  
不可以。  
对，就只有那一座。被黑帮掌握。  
要交钱，但不能久留。  
我没去过地面。

最后一个回答是骗Erwin的，Levi曾多次趁着夜幕偷偷跑到地面上，随便躺在谁家的屋顶上枕着胳膊看星星。  
也许天上所有星星加起来，就有太阳那么亮了。  
小Levi曾这样美滋滋的想，那我也是见过太阳的人了。

长大后的Levi并不觉得没见过太阳是什么大不了的事儿，因为他坚信自己终有一天能够光明正大的在地面上生活。  
但傻大个儿听了他的回答，表情伤心得好像快哭了。他轻轻抿着嘴巴，蓝眼睛里流淌出真挚的悲伤——他是真的在替自己难过。

Levi这才发现这人的眼睛是天空的颜色，也许比天空更蓝。现在这一小片天空有晴转小雨的趋势。妈的怎么好像我在欺负人一样。他绞尽脑汁也没想出什么安慰人的话，只好伸手轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊。好家伙，还挺结实。

Erwin也有点不好意思，他平常不是这样的，也许是见到母亲的遗物使他有些多愁善感。他向Levi露出一个善意的笑， “胸针和钱袋你留着吧。下次你来地面上可以去调查兵团找我，说我的名字，Erwin Smith，卫兵会帮你通报的。”

Erwin Smith，Levi在心里默默重复了一遍。完了他现在竟然觉得有点愧疚，这家伙太真诚了，不行得赶快找个理由打发走他，不然——

“天啊我在这里待得太久了！”  
谢天谢地。  
“抱歉我必须走了，Louis，认识你很高兴。”

Levi尽量让自己看起来和对方一样遗憾， “我也是。你赶快走吧，路上小心。” 他看着Erwin急急跑出巷子，刚想松一口气，又见他原路折返回来，脸上有两坨红晕，蓝眼睛不好意思的闪烁着，  
“Louis，刚才的钱袋，可以还给我吗？”  
Levi努力控制自己的面部表情，  
“我突然想起上楼梯要付钱。”  
“……”

等Erwin揣着钱袋一溜小跑离开后，Levi在原地站了一会儿没动，片刻后，他仰头看着地下城散发着盈盈绿光的穹顶笑出了声，  
Erwin Smith吗？  
这都什么跟什么啊。

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> *我以为我能写完来着  
> *接下来写Levi再次偶遇Erwin，在地面上


End file.
